


1+1=1

by KKKraze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKraze/pseuds/KKKraze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two-page short manga uvu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1+1=1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masthya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masthya/gifts).



1

2

 

Bonus (?) I doodled during comic progress... I hope you don't mind!

I like the idea of how Kageyama is the ONE who always gets embarrassed all the time when they're together.

AAAAND I really enjoyed drawing Hinata's tense expression!

 


End file.
